Una cita inesperada
by Kaito J
Summary: Cuando una pelicula es estrenada, May encuentra la oportunidad de estar a solas con Ash. Podrá contarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Les garantizo que les gustará o me comeré mis páginas. Review, Sil vous plait


NOTA DE AUTOR: los personajes utilizados en esta historia ficticia son propiedad de sus propias y correspondientes marcas registradas y son utilizadas solo como ficción de un fanático. No pretendo ganar dinero ni fama con este trabajo.

UNA CITA SIN PROGRAMAR.

En el centro pokemon, sin importar de que ciudad, una chica tenía problemas para dormir, por culpa de su corazón, repleto de sentimientos adorables, cálidos, acogedores. Desde que salió de su casa en Petalburg ha estado acompañando a un chico que poco a poco ha conquistado su corazón. Gracias a él ha encontrado y disfrutado su vocación como coordinadora pokemon, y ha participado en varios concursos pokemon y, aunque no los ha ganado todos, los que ganó fueron gracias a algunos consejos que le ha proporcionado este mismo chico. Ahora es su corazón el que necesita ayuda, pues cada vez que desea hablar con él, siente una obstrucción en el pecho. ¿Cómo es que ella puede ser correspondida en su intenso amor hacia un joven entrenador? Ella es tan solo una principiante en este asunto de los pokemones, comete tantos errores, es una chica sencilla sin nada en especial. Él, un entrenador experimentado en batalla, que ha viajado por el mundo y que tiene bastantes expectativas y sueños muy diferentes a los de ella.

Claro está que no es fácil ocultar su amor. Si tan solo ella y él estuviesen solos en este viaje, ella le confesaría su amor de inmediato y sin vacilar. Pero no es así. Ellos son acompañados por el hermano menor de ella y uno de los mejores amigos de él. Quizás ya lo ha ocultado, pero ahora ya es demasiado. En verdad este chico se ha adueñado de su atención, y con ello le ha arrebatado su corazón.

Tan solo miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, recordando en las interminables aventuras que han tenido en el recorrido de la región. Aventuras y desventuras; situaciones tristes, alegres, deprimentes, cómicas, peligrosas y de más ocurrencias sucedidas en su largo camino pasado. Apreciaba cada recuerdo por pequeño que este fuera, en el que ellos se auxiliaban el uno al otro. Si no fuera por la presencia su hermano y por el amigo de él, ella estaría viajando con el hombre de sus sueños. Escapando de su casa como en las películas románticas que tanto le agradaban.

-¿Qué es este pesar? –Susurraba –siento un apretón en el pecho cada vez que pienso en él. Ahora que te veo, aquí a mi lado, durmiendo tan placenteramente; tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte, acariciarte y tocarte, robarte un beso con la luna como el único testigo de mi crimen. Pero no puedo... no debo. Si comprendieras y entendieras lo que ahora siento por ti, yo dejaría de guardarlo, me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos, te abrazaría y te besaría sin importarme quien esta a nuestro alrededor, te abrazaría. Te besaría cada diez minutos del resto de mi vida para que supieras que todavía te amo. Eso y más harían por tu amor, Ash Ketchup.

La mañana siguiente, la tropa favorita de los televidentes están paseando por la ciudad. Poco falta para partir a otra ciudad, para continuar en esta travesía por la liga Hoenn. Deambulaban por la ciudad comprando medicinas, alimentos, utensilios y uno que otro lujito. Antes de partir hacia el bosque, Max observa una marquesina de cine. Atento al cartel, Max observa una y cada una de las funciones, llamándole la atención una función especial.

- ¡Miren esto! ¡En el cinema de la ciudad se va a presentar por última vez la película "la ira de Gyarados"! ¡La he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo! ¿Podemos quedarnos a verla? ¡por favor!

- No lo sé, Max. –dijo Ash –no me emocionan tanto este tipo de películas. Además, no permiten la entrada a pokemones.

- Ese no es ningún problema. –Dijo Brock –Hoy habrá dos funciones. Una después de la otra. Podríamos entrar dos de nosotros primero, mientras que los demás se quedan a cuidar los pokemones. Al salir el primer par, los otros dos entrarían a disfrutar de la función siguiente.

- ¿Debo suponer que tu también quieres entrar a ver la función?

- ¡Pero por supuesto que si! En esta clase de funciones vienen damas preciosas en grupos. Y cuando hay alguna explosión o algo las asusta, estas abrazan al primer chico galán que tienen al lado. Además, adoro las películas de acción.

- Como deseen. Pero, ¿quiénes entrarán primero?

May encontró en ese momento una oportunidad para quedarse a solas con Ash durante un lapso de al menos dos horas. No perdió más tiempo y se animó a hablar.

- Pues yo sugiero que, como Max y Brock son los más emocionados por la película, ellos dos entren primero. Digo, creo que sería lo más justo. Ash y yo nos quedaremos afuera cuidando de los pokemones de Brock.

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías escoger el orden de entradas, May? –dijo Max con ira.

- Nadie. Yo solo daba una opinión. Ustedes dos son los únicos entusiasmados por la película.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, chicos? –dijo Ash tratando de incluirse en la discusión en forma de moderador.

- El problema es que May te obliga a quedarte con ella. Conozco a mi hermana mejor que ninguno de ustedes, y sé que ella se va a quejar de la película.

- ¡Max! XD...

- y no dejará de quejarse durante toda la película. "Yo ni quería verla" "En lugar de esta película debimos ver la de la otra sala".

- ¡Silencio, Max!

- ¡Oblígame!

- Basta, chicos. –Dijo Ash – A mi no me importa con quien entraré a verla. Entren ustedes primero. Yo me quedaré afuera con May.

- ¿Estás seguro, Ash? –Preguntó Brock –no me importaría quedarme afuera.

- No te preocupes. Cuidaré de ellos con mi vida si es necesario.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó Max emocionado. –Ahora hay que correr. La película empezará en una hora y yo no me la quiero perder.

Max salió corriendo en dirección a la plaza, donde estaba ubicado el cinema, para comprar los boletos. Brock también salió corriendo, no sin antes entregarles las pokebolas que tenía en su poder a Ash. Tal era su emoción por poder ver la película, que a Max no le importó entrar media hora antes de la proyección de la misma.

Afuera solo quedaron Ash, May y Pikachu. Sin embargo, el pequeño roedor amarillo se quedó dormido poco después gracias a las tiernas, pero intencionadas, caricias de May. Así que virtualmente, Ash y May, se quedaron a solas.

Al principio charlaban de las aventuras pasadas, después de asuntos de sus padres, de lo que pasaría después de llegar y participar en la liga Hoenn, de tantas cosas, que a May le pareció un sueño tener tanto tiempo de calidad con el chico de sus sueños.

May se sentía a gusto. Ella podía charlar con Ash de si misma sin tener que avergonzarse ni enojarse. Él siempre le prestaba atención, sin cambiar casi de tema. Y lo mejor era el ambiente, demasiado favorable para ser verdad. En la plaza en donde se encontraban había una tienda de música con unas melodías preciosas y muy románticas. Durante su agradable charla habían estado tocando música de la flauta más dulce tocada anteriormente.

Pronto comenzó a sonar un solo de piano, tan bello que a May le parecía escuchar un romántico vals. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de bailar esta música tan bella. Pero no se atrevía a pedirle a Ash una sola pieza.

Estaba dejando ir un tiempo precioso. Estaba a solas con el chico que le robó el corazón, pero la maldita pena que sentía no le dejaba revelar sus sentimientos ocultos. Era la ocasión precisa para contarle todo, pero no sabía cual era la forma correcta para decírselo. Eran tan solo dos palabras, cinco letras tan sencillas de pronunciar, pero a la vez muy difícil de decir, y más frente a él. Además, tenía más miedo de la respuesta del chico. ¿Qué pasaría si la rechaza? ¿Y si él no la ama? Eso la destruiría por dentro.

¿Cómo aprovechar ese momento en esa aura tan romántica? La música de un concierto de piano publicado por una tienda de música, los dos solos en una ciudad completa de desconocidos, el uno cerca del otro en una parte del tiempo infinito. Ella estaba ya desesperada por contarle todo lo que hasta ese momento sentía. Desesperada por comenzar a llamarlo de aquella manera de la que siempre había querido llamarlo: amor mío.

- Ash. –dijo May más calmada (o eso quería) -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- Quería saber... si tu... tu... –May se ponía más y más nerviosa. Su mente estaba algo nublada. "¿Qué hago si me rechaza? ¿Qué sentirá por mi?" pensaba una y otra vez. Su hermoso rostro ya mostraba señales de bochorno; con sus manos acariciaba su cabello alisándolo hasta tenerlo demasiado liso, caído en sus hombros. Estaba desesperada en silencio. Y fue en ese momento que su inconsciente reaccionó de golpe, obligándola a decir algo que ella no quería, completamente. –¿Sabes bailar?

-¿¡Que cosa!?

- Si, bueno... –May estaba tan sorprendida de lo lejos que estaba llegando –es que, al escuchar esta música tan bella, me acuerdo de mi padre. Yo le pedía que bailara conmigo, en algunas ocasiones. Y si él no estaba muy ocupado en el gimnasio o con mi madre o hermano, él bailaba conmigo. Y ahora que escucho esa hermosa música, me han dado muchas ganas de bailar. Y... ahora que tu y yo no tenemos nada qué hacer... quería saber... si no te molesta... quería bailar un poco contigo.

- May, agradezco esto... pero yo no bailo muy bien.

- Esto... si quieres, y me permites, yo podría enseñarte. ¿Qué dices?

- Yo...

- Ven, levántate.

May, sin darle importancia a la opinión de Ash, le ayudó a pararse de la banca en donde estaban sentados los dos. Tomó las manos de Ash y las llevó a abarcar su cintura. A Ash le molestó un poco la cercanía a May que ahora ocupaba, sonrojándolo un poco al ver que sus manos ahora abarcaban la cintura de la chica.

Por su parte, May sentía gran bochorno. Pues el chico al que amaba e idolatraba ahora estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía percibir su aroma a loción, no muy fuerte. La idea de entender que ahora , en este preciso momento, Ash estaba así de cerca de ella, a punto de bailar con ella, y además le estaba tocando las caderas, la hacía sonrojar más allá de lo que la gente podría llamarlo normal. Por esa simple razón, May no se animaba a mirar a los ojos a Ash con temor de que él notara su sonrojo. Tenía la cabeza abajo, mirando el piso para que Ash no notara nada.

May alzó los brazos para alcanzar y rodear con ellos el cuello de Ash, que poco o nada hacía para impedirlo. Pronto comenzaron a bailar, moviéndose lentamente al compás de la música. No les importaba la gente que al pasar los vieran bailando, pues sabían que la gran mayoría no los conocía. Estaban equivocados.

En ese preciso momento en el que ellos empezaron a bailar, una joven enfermera de cabello rosado pasaba por la plaza, reconociendo de inmediato a la feliz y dulce pareja. Le parecía enternecedor que cuando conoció a los dos, estos estaban discutiendo. Y a pocas horas de verlos partir del centro pokemon se habían reconciliado e inclusive parecían ser una feliz pareja de enamorados.

A May le comenzaba a molestar el recio palpitar de su rebelde corazón. No era por sentirse mal, agitada o cansada; sino por que se aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Le preocupaba que Ash escuchara el palpitar de su corazón y se enterase de sus sentimientos por él. Tan fuerte era ese sonido, que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber invitado a Ash a bailar con ella.

- [Eres una estúpida, May] –pensaba la niña –[¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido invitarlo a bailar? ¿En donde tenías la cabeza? Si él se entera de tus sentimientos de esta manera tendrás que hacerle frente. Debí haber entrado con el inútil de Max para no meterme en estos aprietos. Pero no, ahora estas a unos cuantos centímetros de Ash rogándole al cielo que no escuche tu corazón. Y sin embargo... me siento a gusto. Hasta ahora es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo mi tiempo cerca de Ash. Y yo... no cambiaría esto por nada. ¿Qué importa si descubre lo que siento por él? Si de todas formas se lo diré tarde o temprano. Por el momento debo dejar de preocuparme... y disfrutarlo ahora que lo tengo aquí cerca.] –May comenzó a dejar de preocuparse y dejó que sus pies se movieran al ritmo de la música, que una canción tras otra bailaban juntos, sin alejarse el uno del otro, sin decir una sola palabra. –[Quisiera que esto durase por siempre.]

De pronto, como un rayo de luz corta las tinieblas, un tenue sonido familiar llegó a los oídos de la chica enamorada. Un duro palpitar proveniente del pecho... de Ash. Eso se debía a que Ash también estaba incomodo aceptar sus sentimientos hacia May. El vals, la cercanía de ella, la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Era algo más que la amistad, algo más que simple cariño. Algo más que el respeto a una digna rival que en un futuro podría ser un difícil contendiente. Era una combinación de alegría y nostalgia. Sentía la extraña necesidad de estar a su lado, protegerla, cuidarla, abrazarla.

- Ash, tu corazón está...

- Como loco, ¿verdad? Deben ser los nervios.

- ¿Nervios, Ash?

- Lo sé. Es una locura. Estoy aquí, cerca de ti, y mi corazón se acelera, y me duele el pecho. Pero no me siento mal. Al contrario, me siento muy bien. Extremadamente bien.

A May le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó las palabras de Ash. ¿Podría ser que…?

- Dime con sinceridad, ¿Qué más sientes? –preguntó May observando a Ash a los ojos y prestando atención a sus palabras.

- Bueno, una leve dificultad para encontrar las palabras, al expresarme contigo. Las manos las siento tensas y no deseo para nada alejarme en ningún momento de ti. –a May le brillaban los ojos con tantos buenos síntomas de lo que podría ser... –Pero más que nada, me pongo a pensar en ti y en mi. En que esto ya no es una simple amistad. ¿Tendré algo malo?

- ¡No, Ash! ¡Por supuesto que no! –a May comenzaban a brotarle lagrimar de harta e insaciable felicidad. Una felicidad que se había desatado en esas ultimas palabras que emergieron de los labios de su amado Ash. –Me extraña que no me lo hallases comentado anteriormente. Lo que tu tienes es que estas enamorado.

- ¡Enamorado!

- Dime Ash, ¿Sientes esto cuando estas cerca de mi?

- No. Solo cuando me hablas, y cuando tu y yo, por alguna razón extraña, nos quedamos a solas.

- ¡Oh, Ash!

May no podía soportarlo más. Estaba impaciente y no quería dejar escapar un momento más. Aunque Ash no era muy romántico que digamos (no me digas ¬_¬) ella lo amaba y ahora sabía que también él a ella.

May tomó a Ash por las mejillas y comenzó a pararse de puntitas para así poder alcanzar los labios de Ash. Él por su parte no hizo nada por aceptar el beso, pero tampoco se negó a recibirlo. Simplemente se quedó allí, paralizado por la acción inesperada de May, que cada vez estaba más y más cerca de él. Poco sabía Ash sobre el amor, pero algo que conocía muy bien (y quien no ) era que eso que May intentaba hacer era parte del amor. Y tarde o temprano le sucedería a él.

May no aguantaba más los nervios. Su rostro, que una vez fue blanco, ahora estaba teñido de rojo en las mejillas, provocado por la combinación de pena y alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Ash ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de May en su cara. Ya estaba a muy corta distancia de su rostro a punto de conectarse en un lindo beso. Pero había un problema: May no era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzarle los labios. Y como Ash se encontraba paralizado, no se movía se su lugar.

May abrió un poco los ojos para ver a su amado, pero lo que vio era a Ash evitando el beso (o al menos eso creía ella). Sintiéndose impotente y rechazada, May canceló sus intenciones. Sentía que él no le amaba en verdad, y la prueba estaba en su temor a su cercanía.

Al ver su rostro temeroso, May comenzó a llorar. Se alejó de Ash y se ubicó justo al lado de Pikachu, se cubría el rostro para que Ash no la viese llorar, pero era muy notorio. Era imposible ocultar su dolor tan fácilmente, pues sus gemidos de dolor no podían ser ahogados de ninguna manera. A Ash le rompía el corazón verla llorando así, y todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo al amor? Se sentía el hombre más estúpido de todo el amplio e infinito mundo. Eso si lo sabía hacer bien.

Se acercó a ella y exclamó preocupado:

- May, ¿te sucede algo? (idiota) –pensó al final, considerando obvia su pregunta.

- ¿¡Qué me sucede!? ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?! ¡ESE ERA EL MOMENTO MÁS ROMÁNTICO QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡QUIZAS EL MÁS ROMÁNTICO DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA! ¡Y TU LO ARRUINASTE! ¡NO SÉ COMO DEMONIOS LLEGUÉ A FIJARME EN TI! ¡QUE ESTÚPIDA!

- ¿Fijarte en mi?

- ¡ME GUSTAS, ASH! ¡TE AMO! ¡DESDE HACE TIEMPO QUE ME GUSTAS! ¡Y NO ENTIENDO POR QUE CHINGADOS LLEGUÉ A PONERTE EL OJO ENCIMA! ¡ERES VANIDOSO, HIPÓCRITA, MENTIROSO Y UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!

- Pero May... ¿deseabas besarme? ¿Por qué?

- Escuché lo que sentías por mi en ese momento... –May comenzó a tranquilizarse –y yo me alegré... me salí un poco de control... yo... yo solo quería....

Ash colocó su dedo índice en los delicados labios de May, impidiéndole hablar más.

- Lo siento, May. En verdad no sé lo que me ocurrió. Es mi primer beso, y yo no sé que o como se...

- Ash... ¿tu me amas?

- Yo... yo...

May colocó su mano derecha en el pecho de Ash, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Si en verdad me amas, sabrás lo que hay que hacer ahora.

May comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a Ash, poco a poco. Cerró los ojos para no volver a ver el temeroso rostro de Ash, decidiéndose a hacerlo o no. Cuando ella sintió el aliento de Ash, se detuvo para darle a él la decisión.

Él estaba nervioso. Los únicos besos que hasta ese entonces había experimentado eran los que le daba su madre desde niño antes de su partida. Por poco, el nerviosismo le hacía retroceder una vez más. De pronto Ash sintió un ligero empujón en su espalda. Al volverse, Ash descubrió al responsable de tal acción. Era su roedor eléctrico, Pikachu, que los había visto bailar desde hace rato. Este le guiñó el ojo a su entrenador, recostándose poco después en la banca para no llamar la atención de May.

El mensaje era claro. Su amigo lo había escuchado en incontables ocasiones cuando le decía el cariño que sentía por May. Ahora que estaba en sus manos y a su alcance, no debía dejarla ir. Tomó a May por la barbilla y la dirigió lo último que le restaba hasta sus labios, uniéndose a ella en un sincero beso. Las lágrimas continuaron brotando de los ojos de la chica, pero en esta ocasión eran lágrimas provocadas de felicidad. Pronto los dos se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro, juntando sus cuerpos. May llevó sus manos al cuello de Ash, acariciando muy suavemente su nuca; mientras que este le pasaba las manos por toda la espalda.

- [Por favor, no deseo que esto termine nunca] –pensó May – [permite que esto dure por siempre. ¡Ash, nunca te separes de mi lado!]

Pero el tiempo no espera nunca a nadie. Ash sintió unos ligeros y continuos toquecitos de su amigo amarillo. Ash abrió los ojos y observó que la gente comenzaba a salir del cine. Rápidamente ambos se separaron de forma tierna, como dos verdaderos enamorados.

-¿Por qué lo terminaste? –dijo May con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Comenzaron a salir.

-¿Y?

-Tu hermano es menor que tu. Piensa en lo empalagoso que se pondrá cuando sepa de lo nuestro.

May sintió un leve escalofrío al escuchar palabras tan tenebrosas como esas. Además, él podría llamar a su padre y contarles de ellos. Entonces quizás se molestaría y los separaría, o confrontaría a Ash con todo lo que tiene para alejarlo. Podría esto tener algún efecto negativo, si no se mantenía en secreto.

May se limpió sus lágrimas y se arregló un poco. Ash se sentó cómodamente y tomó a su amigo pikachu, (que se hacía el dormido). Pronto vieron a Brock y Max acercarse. Back estaba cabizbajo. Había sido rechazado nuevamente por una chica con novio. Por su parte Max estaba muy alegre y entusiasmado, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en su rostro.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo su película? –Preguntó Ash.

-¡De fábula! –Dijo Max -¡Los efectos especiales fueron de lo mejor!

-Fue muy excitante ¿Cierto?

-Más que eso.

Mientras los muchachos charlaban, May, único miembro femenino del grupo, observaba a Ash de forma pasiva y con grandes esperanzas de que algún día, se pudiese repetir lo que ese día había ocurrido. Brock notó su mirada, aunque no parecía tenerle demasiada atención.

-May, ¿tienes sueño? –preguntó Brock.

-No. –Respondió con algo de sorpresa en su mirar.

-Pero estás irritada. ¿Estabas llorando?

-No. Lo que pasa es que hace algo de calor, y algo se metió en mi ojo.

-¿En ambos?

-Mejor quédense a cuidar de los pokemones. –dijo Ash entregándole a pikachu y sus pokebolas. – nosotros vamos a ver la película.

-Pero Ash…

-Rápido, May. No tardará en comenzar.

Antes de partir, Ash acarició a su amigo amarillo y le susurró al oído: "gracias amigo". Tomó a May de un brazo y se la llevó al cinema con mucha prisa.

Ya dentro, May se sentía frustrada. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo ver ese video. Hubiese preferido mil veces regalar sus listones y comenzar de nuevo su viaje. Pero ahora estaba atada de manos y pies al lado de su amado.

Ash había salido a comprar golosinas y palomitas. Esa era su oportunidad para salir de ese lugar corriendo para evitar tanta violencia. Sin embargo, se encontró con Ash en la puerta, por lo que se vio frustrada en su totalidad.

-¿Pasa algo, May? –Preguntó Ash cargado de palomitas y refrescos.

-Ash, yo no quiero ver este video. No me parece para nada emocionante. ¡Déjame ir, por favor!

-May, ¿es que acaso no lo has notado?

-Yo sé que al ser tu un chico te emocionan esta clase de videos, pero…

-May, mira a tu alrededor

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien conocido?

-Observa.

Dando un atento vistazo a su alrededor, May entendió lo que Ash quería decir. Dentro de la sala de proyección se encontraban chicos que estaban acompañados de su respectiva pareja, o de grupos de amigas que querían ver un video.

-Ash, ¿Qué película es esta?

-Vamos a sentarnos a verla Confío en que te agradará.

En un momento las luces se apagaron y la película dio inicio. Después de algunos comerciales y avances, dio por iniciado un filme que May había querido ver desde hacía tiempo de su estreno. El título, "El prado Beautifly"

-¿El prado Beautifly? ¡Ash! ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Cuando estábamos viendo la cartelera, tú estabas atenta a esta película. Y después de que fimos interrumpidos de esa manera, creí que estarías dispuesta a pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas. Así que aposté por que…

May no le dejó terminar su oración cuando atrapó sus labios con los de ella. Ash le correspondió con tan apasionada acción, después los besos dieron lugar a las caricias. Unas lágrimas amenazaron la estética de May nuevamente, pero ya qué podía importar. Nuevamente estaban solos él, May y su amor.

-Te ves hermosa cuando lloras.

-¡Oh, Ash!

By Kaito J

6


End file.
